koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bladestorm: Nightmare/DLC
Pre-Order Bonus Pre-order or buy the game new to receive a Zhao Yun costume for Edward the Black and a Wang Yuanji outfit for Joan of Arc. In North America, these are part of a pre-order bonus offered at GameStop. Edward Costume (BSN DLC).jpg|Edward the Black Prince Joan Costume (BSN DLC).jpg|Joan of Arc Famitsu Downloadable Code Purchase the February 19, 26, and March 5, 2015 merger issue of Weekly Famitsu to receive a code for a Dragon Wand, an item effective against dragons, and Dragon Head, a dragon headdress. In North America, these are part of a pre-order bonus offered at GameStop. BSN-Dragon Wand DLC.jpg|Dragon Wand Bsnightmare-famitsudlc1.jpg|Dragon Head Dengeki PlayStation Downloadable Code Purchase Vol. 584 of Dengeki PlayStation to receive a code for a Giant Crusher, a mace effective against giants, and Cyclops Head, a cyclops headdress. Made available as a reward by European PSN for purchasing the game within the first 4 weeks of its release. Bsnightmare-dengekipsdlc1.jpg|Giant Crusher Bsnightmare-dengekipsdlc2.jpg|Cyclops Head Language Dub Opens the chance to hear the Nightmare story in spoken English in Japanese version. ;Price *Free Character Voice Set Ten total voice attitudes for protagonists. Five for each gender. Japanese version only. :Male: lively, stately, shy, Tokyoite, foreigner :Female: cool, lovely, modern, tomboy, Kansai dialect ;Price *Free Updates JP Update 1.01 Attempts to fix or address the following issues: *Frame rate and other viewing issues for the Nightmare opening movie. *Extends length of music replay in the Options menu. *Names for the save data bonuses from PS3 save/trial version will no longer glitch in player inventory (PS3/PS4 only). *Archers will no longer spontaneously resurrect in the Shadow of Thugs quest for The Hundred Years' War side (PS3/PS4 only). *Trophies Ultimate, Gossip, and Witness of History should become obtainable (PS3/PS4 only). *Indestructible enemy dragons should no longer exist if the player saves and loads during the All or Nothing on Flanders quest in Nightmare side (PS3/PS4 only). *English voice freezing bug for The Hundred Years' War opening movie should be gone (PS3/PS4 only). JP PS3/PS4 Update 1.02 Attempts to fix or address the following issues: *Players should be able to cancel the Dispatch command. *Second battle screen for swapping or canceling troops on The Hundred Years' War side should work. *Players should be able to find one another for online multiplayer. JP PS3/PS4 Update 1.03 Attempts to fix or address the following issues: *Freezing bug which occurs when attacking Joan of Arc in Île-de-France Hostility and Upheaval at Champagne (chapter 5 and chapter 8 in Nightmare side). *Freezing bug for Henry Percy's third spawn in Turmoil at Auvergne (chapter 4 in Nightmare side). JP Xbox One Update 1.02 Attempts to fix or address the following issues: *Players should be able to cancel the Dispatch command. *Second battle screen for swapping or canceling troops on The Hundred Years' War side should work. *Players should be able to find one another for online multiplayer. *Henry Percy's third spawn in Turmoil at Auvergne (chapter 4 in Nightmare side). JP PS3/PS4 Update 1.04 / Xbox One Update 1.03 Attempts to fix or address the following issues: *Troop special effects should no longer stack between four units. (PS4 and Xbox One only) *Chariot model should be consistent. (PS4 and Xbox One only) *Faster speeds for Nightmare. *Online co-op and versus positioning is improved. *Bug at sortie screen should be gone. *Bug at command screen should be gone. *Guardians should no longer be invincible after breaking their guard gauge. *Bug in The Hundred Years War side for four star difficulty missions should be gone. *Healing abilities should work properly. *Edit characters should have their name show up as intended in the game's interface. *Face length edit should no longer return to default settings. *Hairstyles are now consistent with player settings for returning edit characters. Category:Downloadable Content